Episode 2490 (28 March 2003)
Synopsis Phil insists that he left Lisa at the cliff and that was the last time he saw her. Kate comments that she's proud he trusted her enough to open up. Outside, Marsden's still listening and convinced that he's lying. Phil's still haunted by the image of Lisa's face as he left her. He admits that he behaved like a monster, but wouldn't have resorted to violence. He knew he could break her down without getting physical. Phil leaves the room to attend to Louise. Kate speaks to her colleagues using the wire - they've heard the truth and she's ending it. She admits that she's too involved, before yanking off the device and stuffing it in her bag. Marsden can't believe what's happening. She berates Price for sending Kate in knowing she had feelings for Phil. Price reckons that they've done their job and should leave. Marsden's adamant they wait. Kate tries to leave on the pretext of getting wine, but Phil stops her. She slips into the loo and talks via the wire - she's staying put and they can stuff the job. However, the wire's broken and the message doesn't get through. Marsden grows worried - how will they know if she's in trouble without the bug? Price tries to assure her that Kate will be fine. Inside, Phil opens a bottle of champagne and pulls his gran's ring from a drawer. Phil and Kate cosy up on the sofa. She reveals that she's fallen in love with him. Phil's over the moon, but plays it cool. Outside, Price worries about Phil discovering the wire. Price thinks Kate may have changed tactics. Perhaps she's still on their side and is prepared to sleep with Phil to extract a confession. Marsden condemns the idea as entrapment. Kate urges Phil not to worry about Lisa. She mentions Estoril, where Lisa was living in Portugal. Phil's confused - he hadn't mentioned the name of the place. She manages skilfully to cover up her mistake. Marsden's had enough and decides to call Kate's mobile. The phone begins to ring from inside Kate's handbag. She's reluctant to answer it, but Phil insists and pulls it out - together with the wire! Phil recognises the bugging device and is perplexed. He demands to know who's setting him up. Kate reveals nervously that she's a copper. Phil thinks it's a wind up, but the shocking reality slowly sinks in. Phil's rage builds as he puts things together. He fumes, recalling how she took advantage of Jamie's death to get close. Kate insists she didn't have any choice. It was her job, but she's just resigned. Kate apologises desperately for hurting him. Phil claims he's not hurt, just furious. Kate pleads with him not to hate her, she still loves him. Phil questions whether she would if he'd confessed to Lisa's murder. Phil boils as he looks back. It's all been a string of lies. He flies into a rage and smashes a bottle against the wall. Just outside the window, Price hears the fracas and hurriedly calls for back-up. Phil's hand is round Kate's neck when police pour in. They pin him down, but Kate demands they let him go. She won't press charges so they can't arrest him. Marsden leaves deflated, but vows to put Phil away one day. Kate tries to make amends. Phil confesses he's never loved anyone so much and slips the ring on her finger. Suddenly he takes it back, declaring he never wants to see her again. She exits, sobbing hysterically. Credits Main cast *Steve McFadden as Phil *Jill Halfpenny as Kate *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia Guest cast *Sophie Stanton as DCI Marsden *Paul Brennen as Price *Claire Bryan as Sara *Morgan Jones as Dave Category:Episode Category:2003 Episodes